Classes (Dark Souls)
In Dark Souls you play an undead. Most undead are hollow or insane and all are stigmatized by the unseen society of the Dark Souls world. You can reverse your hollowing process by spending humanity at bonfires, making you appear human. Being human increases the drop rate for random items and allows you to summon help and be invaded. Your beginning class is only a configuration of statistics, soul level (SL) and items. It has no effect on gameplay. If unsure of what class to pick, starting as a Wanderer is a good choice. At the same SL as other classes they will have as many or more points in their statistics and can quickly obtain magic. Melee combat is required, but magic and ranged combat are highly recommended, especially if you want to tackle high powered foes early to level faster. Magic is mostly learned from trainers. Miracles are taught by Petrus, sorceries by Griggs and pyromancies by Laurentius. Petrus is first met at the Firelink Shrine, the game's hub, while Griggs is rescued from Lower Undead Burg and Laurentius from The Depths. Later more advanced trainers will appear. A catalyst and the soul arrow sorcery can be purchased immediately after arriving in Firelink from the blacksmith in the New Londo Ruins. Bows are rarely useful in combat, but are good for stationary foes and pulling enemies. A short bow can be purchased early from the Undead Merchant in Undead Burg. Purchasing this bow and about one hundred arrows allows the Drake Sword, an incredibly powerful sword, to be obtained early. Crossbows are less useful because they can not be manually aimed. Unlike Demon's Souls items are used to write and rate comments, create a summoning sign or invade. The Orange Guidance Soapstone is purchased from the Undead Merchant in Undead Burg, the White Sign Soapstone is given by Solaire of Astora if you agree to assist him and Cracked Red Eye Orbs are available throughout the world. If you see a helpful comment be sure to rate it; positive ratings give humanity and encourage more helpful tips! Dark Souls is nonlinear and there are many effective ways to play and options for where to go. Experimenting with different weapons, spells, and techniques will help you decide what you like. There is no single best weapon or Covenant. Be careful about trusting unconfirmed myths. The strength and dexterity statistics, for example, have been reported as affecting swing and roll speed, respectively. This does not appear to be true. Swing speed is dependent only on the weapon used, and roll speed is affected by the relative weight of items and one ring only. Strength and dexterity are only used to determine if weapons can be used effectively and when calculating weapon damage. Different weapons have different bonuses for strength and dexterity. Intelligence and faith are also required for some weapons and will add to their damage. Classes Warrior Warriors are weapon experts with great strength and dexterity. Starting gear: Longsword, Heater Shield, Standard Helm, Hard Leather Armor, Hard Leather Gauntlets and Hard Leather Boots. Starting stats: *Level: 4 *Vitality: 11 *Attunement: 8 *Endurance: 12 *Strength: 13 *Dexterity: 13 *Resistance: 11 *Intelligence: 9 *Faith: 9 *Total Points at Level 1: 83 Knight Knights have a high HP stat. They are heavily armoured and hard to knock down Starting gear: Broadsword, Tower Kite Shield, Knight Helm, Knight Armor, Knight Gauntlets and Knight Leggings. Starting stats: *Level: 5 *Vitality: 14 *Attunement: 10 *Endurance: 10 *Strength: 11 *Dexterity: 11 *Resistance: 10 *Intelligence: 9 *Faith: 11 *Total Points at Level 1: 82 Wanderer Wanderers are dexterous, scimitar-wielding characters. Starting gear: Scimitar, Leather Shield, Wanderer Hood, Wanderer Coat, Wanderer Manchette and Wanderer Boots. Starting stats: *Level: 3 *Vitality: 10 *Attunement: 11 *Endurance: 10 *Strength: 10 *Dexterity: 14 *Resistance: 12 *Intelligence: 11 *Faith: 8 *Total Points at Level 1: 84 Thief Thieves come equipped with master keys and excel at critical hits. Starting gear: Bandit's Knife, Target Shield, Thief Mask, Black Leather Armor, Black Leather Gloves, Black Leather Boots and Master Key. Starting stats: *Level: 5 *Vitality: 9 *Attunement: 11 *Endurance: 9 *Strength: 9 *Dexterity: 15 *Resistance: 10 *Intelligence: 12 *Faith: 11 *Total Points at Level 1: 82 Bandit Bandits are very strong and wield heavy battle axes. Starting gear: Battle Axe, Spider Shield, Brigand Hood, Brigand Armor, Brigand Gauntlets and Brigand Trousers. Starting stats: *Level: 4 *Vitality: 12 *Attunement: 8 *Endurance: 14 *Strength: 14 *Dexterity: 9 *Resistance: 11 *Intelligence: 8 *Faith: 10 *Total Points at Level 1: 83 Hunter Hunters are skilled with bows, but weak to magic. Starting gear: Shortsword, Short Bow, 30 Standard Arrows, Large Leather Shield, Leather Armor, Leather Gloves and Leather Boots. Starting stats: *Level: 4 *Vitality: 11 *Attunement: 9 *Endurance: 11 *Strength: 12 *Dexterity: 14 *Resistance: 11 *Intelligence: 9 *Faith: 9 *Total Points at Level 1: 83 Sorcerer Sorcerers cast a variety of soul spells learned at the Vinheim Dragon School. Starting gear: Dagger, Small Leather Shield, Sorcerer's Catalyst, Sorcerer Hat, Sorcerer Cloak, Sorcerer Gauntlets and Sorcerer Boots. Starting spell: Soul Arrow. Starting stats: *Level: 3 *Vitality: 8 *Attunement: 15 *Endurance: 8 *Strength: 9 *Dexterity: 11 *Resistance: 8 *Intelligence: 15 *Faith: 8 *Total Points at Level 1: 80 Pyromancer Pyromancers from the Great Swamp cast fire magic and wield small axes. Starting gear: Hand Axe, Cracked Round Shield, Pyromancy Flame, Tattered Cloth Hood, Tattered Cloth Robe, Tattered Cloth Manchette and Heavy Boots. Starting spell: Fireball. Starting stats: *Level: 1 *Vitality: 10 *Attunement: 12 *Endurance: 11 *Strength: 12 *Dexterity: 9 *Resistance: 12 *Intelligence: 10 *Faith: 8 *Total Points at Level 1: 84 Cleric Clerics cast healing miracles and wield maces. Starting gear: Mace, East-West Shield, Canvas Talisman, Holy Robe, Traveling Gloves and Holy Trousers. Starting spell: Heal. Starting stats: *Level: 2 *Vitality: 11 *Attunement: 11 *Endurance: 9 *Strength: 12 *Dexterity: 8 *Resistance: 11 *Intelligence: 8 *Faith: 14 *Total Points at Level 1: 83 Deprived The deprived come equipped with nothing but clubs and old wooden shields but have all stats at 11 which makes them a flexible and adaptable class despite starting out with poor equipment. Starting gear: Club and Plank Shield. Starting stats: *Level: 6 *Vitality: 11 *Attunement: 11 *Endurance: 11 *Strength: 11 *Dexterity: 11 *Resistance: 11 *Intelligence: 11 *Faith: 11 *Total Points at Level 1: 83 Darksouls11.jpg|A list of all the classes in Dark Souls and the appearance for both sex's Gifts Gifts are starting items in the game which the player must choose only one as a starting item in Character Customization. People who choose the thief class get automatic access to the master key. Divine Blessing Consumable item that fully restores HP and clears negative status effects. Black Firebomb Throwing item that creates a powerful blaze. Binoculars Used to see distant threats, scenery, and other objects. Not recommended due to limited utility and the fact that the player can find a pair very close to the Firelink Shrine. Pendant An item filled with blocked memories. Used to trade with Snuggly the Crow for a Souvenir of Reprisal. Twin Humanities A consumable item that gives the player 2 Humanities and fully replenishes their hitpoints. Master Key Reusable key that unlocks any door with a basic lock. Tiny Being's Ring An accessory that gives the player a small boost in Health. Old Witch's Ring Allows the player to talk to Quelaag's Sister. Category:Gameplay